


Bound

by gryvon



Category: Junjou Egoist, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki left him no choice but to give up his pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Faint touches across his stomach brought Hiroki slowly awake. He mumbled a soft protest and started to troll away. He didn't get very far. Hiroki blearily opened one eye and glanced upwards. His hands seemed to be stuck. Both eyes opened as he failed to tug his hands free of whatever was holding them.

"Nowaki!"

Some sort of smooth rope bound his hands to the headboard. It didn't really hurt, but it was tight enough to keep his wrists still. He couldn't even tell where the knot was to try and undo it.

"Yes?" Nowaki's voice sounded close, just over his shoulder.

The hand on his stomach moved upwards, palm pressing lightly against his stomach and over his ribs to stop just below his heart. He wondered if Nowaki could feel his heart rate increasing. His face was already heating. He needed Nowaki to untie him, now. Carefully, Hiroki shifted onto his side.

"What are you doing?"

Bare skin pressed against Hiroki's back. "Is something wrong?" Warm breath ghosted over his shoulder, followed almost immediately by the press of moist lips.

Hiroki tugged on the ropes again. "Untie me." His blush was slowly spreading across his face.

Nowaki's tongue traced a line from shoulder to ear as he shifted to kneel between Hiroki's knees. The press of skin on skin distracted Hiroki momentarily. It felt good, in a way he'd never mention out loud, not in a million years. Still, if he spread his legs slightly to give Nowaki more room it was only because he didn't want Nowaki's weight entirely on his legs.

He could hear Nowaki chuckling softly. He opened his mouth to protest. Nowaki's tongue got in the way. Hiroki's eyes closed reflexively. His arms twitched in their bonds, and for once he was somewhat grateful for them, since otherwise he would have been doing something very unmanly - namely wrapping his arms around Nowaki's shoulders and very possibly exploring exactly how far Nowaki's tongue could go down his throat. As it was, Nowaki was kissing rather enthusiastically, even without Hiroki's help. He barely even noticed as hands slipped under his knees, pulling them up so that his bent legs framed Nowaki's body.

Something soft slid between his calf and thigh, wrapping around his leg just below the knee.

Nowaki's grin should have been warning enough. He broke off the kiss, licking his lips with a far-too-smug look on his face as he sat back. Hiroki's eyes widened as he glanced down at the rope around his knee, just in time to watch Nowaki pull it tight. He couldn't move his leg. It was bent double, his foot bare inches away from his hip. Nowaki tugged on the rope, forcing Hiroki's leg up to his chest as he wrapped the free end of the rope around the headboard and...

Hiroki belatedly realized he should be struggling.

"No! Stop that! Let me go!"

It was hard to move like this. He could shift a bit, side-to-side, but even that got harder as Nowaki finished securing the rope above Hiroki's head. He got in one awkward, badly-angled kick to Nowaki's side before a hand closed around his ankle, forcing his foot flat on the mattress while Nowaki repeated the binding process with his other leg. Rope slid along his skin, gradually tightening until the hand on his ankle was no longer needed.

Angry, incoherent screams filled the apartment. Nowaki ignored him, pausing only after his knee was tightly bound to reach over the side of the bed and grab something from the floor. Curiosity slowed Hiroki's tongue for a brief moment as Nowaki sat back up with something black held in his hand with two ribbon-like edges hanging down. Fingers cupped his chin, digging in slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to let Nowaki hold his mouth open long enough to drop the object in his mouth. The round whatever-it-was forced his jaw apart. He tasted rubber on his tongue as Nowaki's fingers slid under his head and he heard something snap into place.

Hiroki's scream of outrage was barely muffled by the gag.

His other leg was lifted and tied off in a similar fashion, leaving Hiroki mostly immobile on the bed, legs forced apart and hanging in the air. He was naked. Nowaki was naked, interest standing proud and tall as the younger man sat back on his heels, eyes roving greedily over the figure before him.

Hiroki had never been more embarrassed in his life. If shame alone could make a man burst into fire, the apartment would have been alight. He was glad he wasn't on fire, since the last thing he wanted - besides the destruction of his precious books - was someone finding his charred corpse still tied up like this.

"Do you have any idea how good you look like this?" He'd never seen Nowaki look this turned on.

The gag muffled Hiroki's angry reply. His face was bright red, and the rest of him wasn't many shades off.

Nowaki leaned to the side again, this time returning with a very familiar tube of lubrication, it's end already curled over halfway up to the cap. Clear gel pooled on Nowaki's fingers. Hiroki couldn't help but shiver as he thought about where those fingers were going to go.

"Impatient?" A fingertip pressed along the side of Hiroki's erection, running up and down once before brushing over the tip.

He shuddered, and glared.

Nowaki set the open tube on the mattress not far from Hiroki's head. He shifted forward, knees brushing against Hiroki's feet as his hand reached down. A slick fingertip pressed against Hiroki's entrance, not moving in but rubbing slight circles around the edge, spreading lubrication around the rim of his anus.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but I'm afraid you have to wait a little longer."

The smile on Nowaki's face made him shiver. There was a mischievous quirk to it that he'd never seen before, and a bit of teasing.

Nowaki's finger curled, slowly pushing his fingertip inside. It felt more invasive than normal, like they were doing this for the first time. The gag muffled moans as well as it did screams. He closed his eyes. If it was going to be like this, he'd rather not see the way Nowaki was looking at him, like he was going to eat Hiroki up at the first chance. The finger pressed inside, sliding in centimeter by slow centimeter and Hiroki realized the flaw in his plan. Without his surroundings to distract him, Hiroki was left focusing solely on Nowaki's touch.

He was going to die before Nowaki even got inside of him.

Nowaki's free hand moved behind his head, unfastening the gag enough that Hiroki could push it out with his tongue.

"You'd better-" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Nowaki crooked his finger, pressing directly against his prostate.

Hiroki's head rolled back. He refused to believe the obscene moan that filled the room came from him.

The finger drew out slowly.

"Yes?" Nowaki practically purred. One day, Hiroki would have his revenge for this. He wasn't sure what, but it would be devious and underhanded and probably not half as sexy as this was.

"U-" His jaw ached slightly from being held open. He licked his lips and tried again. "Untie me."

"Aren't you enjoying this? I know I am."

Hiroki shivered as the finger slid back inside. He was going to go mad if Nowaki didn't give him more soon.

"P-" Hiroki bit his lip to cut off the word. He refused to beg. He still had some pride left.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san? You aren't enjoying it?" The finger slid out.

"I..."

The finger was pulled out. A second joined it to circle his anus. Hiroki moaned softly and waited, nerves on edge, expecting the fingers to press in together, spreading him just a bit wider and getting them closer to the ultimate goal.

They kept circling.

"Do you want something, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki's mouth flapped ineffectually. He stared.

Nowaki's grin nearly split his face. "Well?"

Around and around. The fingers never altered, sometimes brushing slightly closer to the center but continually moving in a circle where he didn't want them.

"What do you want, Hiro-san?"

He knew exactly how stubborn Nowaki could be, and tied up like this he had little choice but to give in. It was that or wait, and he didn't think he could last that long, not without going truly insane.

"I-i-inside."

"Inside what?"

Hiroki closed his eyes. He refused to look at Nowaki as he said it. He couldn't look at Nowaki, not without having more embarrassing things spill out.

"I-inside me."

He could almost hear the laugh Nowaki was trying to hold back. Hiroki snapped. His eyes opened and he glared pure death at his lover. "Put your goddamn fingers inside of me now. Or, better yet, just hurry up and fuck me so I can get out of this mess."

"We've still got a long way to go before the fucking," Nowaki purred, but his fingers slid inside, not nearly as satisfying as Hiroki hoped they would be. His mind kept jumping ahead to the end. He knew what he wanted and Nowaki was still toying with him.

The two fingers moved faster than the first had, but it was still agonizingly slow for Hiroki, and over far too soon. His skin felt like it was stretched tight. If he got any tenser, he was likely to snap in half and Nowaki really wasn't helping. It was hard to breathe between the tiny gasps and moans that Nowaki kept drawing from him. Each time he thought he'd caught a decent lung full of air, Nowaki would move his fingers just so, just enough to wring another embarrassing sound from Hiroki's lips.

His fingers pulled out, running briefly over his balls and circling the base of his neglected cock before following the same path back down to press just the first knuckle inside. Nowaki stopped his hand there and wiggled his fingers slightly.

"Now what?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki didn't hesitate. "More. I need more inside of me."

"More of what?"

He groaned in frustration, shifting his hips slightly as he tried to lift them, tried to move closer to Nowaki or to anything that would get him closer to relief.

"More of you. Ple-" Hiroki cut himself off with a frustrated groan.

Three fingers pressed in, but it wasn't nearly enough. Hiroki moaned, twitching restlessly against his bonds. He could feel release pooling in his stomach, stirring faintly through his groin, but it was still too far off. Too little stimulation, and he was going to start begging soon if he didn't get more.

Breath caressed Hiroki's cheek and he looked up into his lover's face, scant inches from his own.

"What do you want me to do?"

Were Nowaki's eyes always that dark? Nowaki licked his lips and leaned a fraction closer, brushing just slightly against Hiroki's lips. Hiroki met him half-way. His neck twinged in pain as he leaned up but it was worth it to feel solid lips against his own, even more worth it as Nowaki's tongue returned to the inside of his mouth. Nowaki pressed down on top of him, his weight causing the ropes on Hiroki's legs to tighten painfully but he didn't mind, not when Nowaki's erection slid over his own.

Nowaki thrust lazily against Hiroki's stomach, his fingers matching the speed of his hips, pressing inside with the same gentle rhythm. His moans were swallowed in Nowaki's mouth. He shook beneath Nowaki's touch.

"What do you want?" Nowaki asked against Hiroki's parted lips.

Need won over pride. "Please," Hiroki begged. "Please." He leaned up to catch one more brief kiss. "Please. Fuck me. Please..."

Nowaki's fingers pulled out and he ran his palm up over Hiroki's erection, rubbing against it for a few short strokes before his hand moved down to lightly fondle his balls. Hiroki didn't bother to hide his moans.

"Please," he repeated.

Nowaki moved, though not in the direction Hiroki had expected. His knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Hiroki's chest, one arm braced against the headboard as he leaned forward, cock in hand. The tip pressed against Hiroki's lips.

"Will you get me ready?"

Hiroki only hesitated a second before opening his mouth. Nowaki's length slipped between his lips and he closed his mouth around it, licking greedily. A bit of saliva spilled onto his lips as Nowaki started to move slowly, riding Hiroki's mouth in a foreshadowing of what he would soon be doing to a lower part of Hiroki's anatomy. Above him, he could hear faint hitches of breath, obvious signs of Nowaki's enjoyment.

He made a mental note to do this more often. Hiroki was normally too embarrassed to use his mouth but a little embarrassment might be worth it, now and then, if this was the kind of noise Nowaki made.

All too soon, Nowaki pulled away, sliding out of Hiroki's mouth with obvious regret. Still, Hiroki didn't regret it that much when Nowaki finally positioned himself, wet tip resting just over Hiroki's entrance. Nowaki pushed back on Hiroki's knees as he thrust forward, forcing Hiroki's ass higher in the air as he was impaled.

Hiroki screamed in pleasure. His legs were shaking in Nowaki's hands. Nowaki started off slow, taking his time pushing in and pulling out, wringing sounds of pleasure from Hiroki with each movement.

"How do you want it, Hiroki-san? How do you want me to fuck you?"

He had a choice. There was only one way he wanted it. "Hard. Please. Please, Nowaki. Please do me harder. Ahh. Fuck me."

Nowaki didn't have to be told twice.

The bed moved as he surged forward, slamming into Hiroki with all the force he could muster. Hiroki's wrists tapped against the wall as they moved. Nowaki hit deep inside of him, hands spreading his legs apart so that Nowaki could push in deeper still. It hurt, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. Hiroki's cries drowned out the slap of skin on skin and the banging of the bed against the wall, his voice growing loader each time Nowaki slammed inside of him.

"So... gorgeous..." Nowaki groaned above him, eyes half-closed and breathing shallow.

"Please," was all Hiroki could say. He was begging and he couldn't bring himself to care, not when it got him this.

"Come for me, Hiroki-san," Nowaki asked. "Come for me," and he did, seed spurting between them in thick white lines. He screamed.

Nowaki didn't stop. Climax faded, leaving Hiroki's nerves raw and overstimulated. He could feel each thrust all the way up his spine. He still tasted Nowaki in the back of his throat.

"I love you, Hiroki-san."

His mouth moved before he could think about what he was saying. "I love you, too."

Nowaki slammed forward hard enough to shove Hiroki's head almost against the headboard. Liquid dripped down Hiroki's ass as Nowaki finally slowed, thrusting a few more times before coming to a stop. They were both breathing erratically, gazes locked on one another as they calmed down from their emotional high.

The ropes attached to the headboard were slowly untied. Nowaki's hands massaged each leg as they were lowered to the mattress, nerves prickling at the change in position.

"Did you like that?" Nowaki asked as the last of the rope was dropped off of the bed.

Hiroki highly doubted he'd be able to walk tomorrow, let alone get out of bed. He put the cap back on the lube and tossed it with the ropes.

"Next time," Hiroki said slowly, "I get to tie you up."

He'd never seen Nowaki look so happy. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
